This invention relates generally to bed systems and, more particularly, to a co-sleeper bed system that enables a primary bed (e.g. a full size mattress bed) to be the centerpiece of a modular combination that accepts attachment of an auxiliary bed frame (e.g. a trundle bed), a baby crib, a changing table, and accessory tables (e.g. night stands).
It is common for parents to bring their young children into their own full sized bed at night for a variety of reasons, such as to save repeated trips to the baby's room to comfort a crying infant or to relieve the anxieties of a toddler who may be nervous in the dark or during a storm. The reality is that needing to maintain this “alternative” sleeping arrangement often becomes a nightly routine for many weeks or months and may be experienced through many children within a family for years, such as during both infant and toddler years and as more children are added to the family unit. In fact, many family units may simply desire the “togetherness” of having one or more children sleeping in the same room. Naturally, however, it is difficult, unsafe, or even impossible to have an infant or toddler on the same mattress all the time as the adult may roll over onto the infant or it is simply too crowded with the toddler between the adults. In addition, there needs to be an easier way to “transition” a child back into his normal bed and back to his own room.
Various co-sleeper bed systems have been proposed in the prior art to facilitate having an infant close at hand to the bed of the parents or caregiver. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing and proposed bed systems do not enable a crib, trundle bed, and crib to be removably coupled to the primary bed frame, slidably positioned, and then released to return to the child's own room when not needed or desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a co-sleeper bed system that enables the beds of parents, toddlers, and infants to selectively interconnect or be separated. Further, it would be desirable to have a co-sleeper bed system that is modular so that an auxiliary bed (e.g. a so-called trundle bed), crib, changing table, and nightstand tables may be interconnected with a primary bed framework in selected arrangements.